The birth of Pyro
by CyberHell
Summary: A doctor come to visit a patient to check and see how's the man is going. In the middle of the rorschach test, the patient is reacting wildly to something. Before the doctor can do anything, a mysterious woman in purple enter the room to get the patient out from the hospital.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own TF2 or these lovely characters. They all belongs to Valve, I just borrowed them for my own amusement XD

English is not my first language, so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes in my writings. But hopefully its still readable. Anyway, enjoy XD

**A/N:** This is what happen in my head as I watched the 'Meet the Pyro' video. _Do you believe in Magic?_

* * *

**The Birth of Pyro**

* * *

"Here's the room Doctor."

The Psychiatrist held onto the files he's been carrying and gulped slightly. He stared at the two guards with uncertainty.

"Are you two sure it's safe for me to go in there? The record said this man is dangerous, he'd murdered—"

One of the guard laughed and patted the doctor's back non too gently. "Hey, relax doc! Inside there are guards already. If he decided anything funny, we'd ready to take him down and calm him."

The doctor let out a quiet chuckle and gulped once again. With a nod, the guard unlocked the door and opened it so the doctor could enter.

As he glanced inside the room, the guards were stationed on each corner of the room. Each of them were pretty well in build and seemed to be trained to take care any trouble maker patients.

The doctor eyes then fall to the lone man in the middle of the room. His head was bowed down, his bangs were covering his face so the doctor couldn't guessed the patient's age. As his eyes traveled lower, he noticed the hospital decided to bound the man with the strap jacket; fastened and secured. His legs also cuffed. The doctor then realized that each legs of the table and chair were bolted to the floor.

_A wild patient? Well, just like something I signed in for_, thought the doctor sarcastically to no one but himself.

The Psychiatrist cleared his throat a bit and let one of the guard ushered him to an empty table and chair, not far from the strapped man. He put the files down on the table quietly and pulled the chair close. The doctor opened the files and scanned through the documents briskly.

"Good afternoon, Sir." The doctor started politely. "Today I'm here to assist you through the day."

The lack of response from the patient made the Psychiatrist wondered whether the man was listening or not. Unsure, the doctor glanced at the guard which urged him to just continue with the test.

The doctor forced a smile and continued, "I have something to show you."

The Psychiatrist picked up all the Rorschach pictures and showed them to the unresponsive man. "Do you know what these are? I'd like to hear what do you see in each of these pictures, alright?"

"As soon as I showed you these pictures, just tell me what come across your mind. Tell me what they looks like. Surely its an easy task, yes?"

Still no response.

The Psychiatrist continued to run the Rorschach test on the man with zero result. The patient wasn't even move a muscle throughout the session. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _This is not progressive at all_.

"This is our last picture," The Psychiatrist said with slight hope clear in his voice. "What picture is this, sir?"

The doctor showed the man the last Rorschach card. And the doctor swore he noticed a slight flinch from the patient. He looked down at the colorful last card before he looked back at the strapped man.

"…n…bow…"

Came a cracked and raspy voice. The Psychiatrist actually surprised that the color on the card managed to stir up something from the patient.

"Yes. Go on, what do you see in this picture?"

The man slowly started to sway his head from side to side. He chuckled softly as if he remembered something happy. "Aaa… Eeee… lil' babies is out to play…"

The doctor blinked at the speech that the lolling had made. "Excuse me?"

"Ride the lil' unicorn… heeee— a uuuuunicooorn," the man chackled. "Unicorn, unicorn, lil' babies flying… off to the yellow brick road…"

The man sway suddenly getting heavier and violent, he shook his head to each sides uncontrollably almost like a sudden seizure. The patient let out an eerie laugh and started to bang his body against the chair.

The guards were quickly alarmed by the sudden change in the patient's attitude. They quickly grapped onto the man's wild body and started to inject a sedative into the patient's body.

The Psychiatrist just frowned at the scene in front of him and looked at the colorful card again. _What happened to this man? Why is he reacting so violently like this?_

As the guard still wrestling with the struggling man, a stranger entered the room. The Psychiatrist was so surprised to see the stranger actually allowed to enter an off limit area.

"W-what? Guard! Take this lady out of here—"

The woman in purple looked at the doctor with an impressed look and waved her hand. As if they were under her spell, everyone stopped what they were doing.

Her cunning eyes lied to the patient. "I'd like him to come with me."

The doctor spluttered a bit when he heard what the insane woman just said. "Look, lady; Are you out of your mind? He's our most dangerous patient. We don't even know when he will decide to start killing again."

Without paying any attention to the Psychiatrist's warning, the woman took out a slip of paper from her pocket and flicked it toward the doctor. He frowned and held the paper in his hand, then the doctor's eyes grew wide open.

"I've put my name down and signed it, put down your own price." The woman in purple said while keeping the patient in her sight. "Which I believe this will be enough for this patient's freedom, right doctor?"

* * *

=The End (?)=


End file.
